


zenkai girl revisited

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Wakaba has some unfinished business.





	zenkai girl revisited

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo likes to joke about women throwing themselves at him, but it really doesn’t happen. At least, not until tonight, when he’s knocked over with a brute force he’d expect from Shirota, not a small, cute female.

“Gakki?” he guesses, recognizing the perfume from when they worked together last summer. It’s honeysuckle and subtle enough to go undetected until Ryo’s nose is in her neck, which is the only place it can go with Aragaki Yui’s unnaturally strong arms clamped around him.

“I’m sorry, Ryo,” she says, half sobbing, half hysterical, and Ryo automatically lifts his own arms to embrace her, shutting his front door in the process. “I didn’t know who else to go to.”

“What _happened_?” Ryo asks gently. “And it’s okay, you can come to me. We’re friends, right? I don’t mind at all.”

Especially when she smells so nice, Ryo adds inwardly, but all he does is hold her tighter as she explains about her agency possibly going under. She seems super stressed out about it, and Ryo doesn’t blame her. He’d be stressed too if his job – his _career_ – was suddenly unstable.

Ryo’s awesome at a lot of things, but comforting is not one of them. Awkwardly he pats Yui on the shoulder, whispers things that are hopefully soothing, and Yui loosens her grip on him enough to pull back and look at him. She’s frowning, which breaks Ryo’s heart a little, at least until she speaks.

“I didn’t come here for sympathy,” she says very matter-of-factly, and Ryo’s focus shifts as he feels fingers on the back of his neck. “If I wanted to talk, I’d go to Erika, and you kiss better than she does.”

Ryo’s still trying to wrap his mind around Yui knowing how Erika kisses when he feels lips against his, assertive ones that leave him no option but to kiss back. He can make sense of this later; for right now, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, his senses overloaded with honeysuckle as he gives her what she came here for.

It’s Ryo who’s shoved up against the wall first, the back of his head bouncing off of the plaster and throbbing a little as he picks her up and reverses their positions. The heat between them grows as she wraps her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles over his tailbone and pulling him even _closer_. A low groan sounds from his throat as he grinds against her, first by inadvertence but then on purpose, drinking her soft mewls with each rock of his hips.

“Yui-chan,” he whispers, and she giggles into their kiss. “Are you sure you want to-”

“I don’t wear skirts in the middle of winter for no reason,” is her response, and Ryo’s hands automatically slide up her smooth thighs under the aforementioned fabric. It’s a modest skirt, long and patterned, though it’s bunched up at her waist from the force of their efforts. “Or button-down shirts,” she adds, and Ryo can take a hint.

His hands are busy, so he reluctantly pulls out of their kiss and drops his mouth down to her cleavage. The fastenings are loose enough for him to unbutton this way, though Yui helps by unhooking her bra, and then Ryo’s lips are on her breast, kissing the flesh as he works his way towards a pebbling nipple.

“ _Ryo_ ,” she moans, now that her mouth is free, and Ryo flicks her nipple with his tongue. “Ryo, please.”

“Please what?” he asks, and his deep voice against her sensitive nub has her arching. “What do you want from me?”

“What Souta never gave Wakaba,” Yui answers cryptically, and Ryo is confused until she reaches down between them to press her hand against the bulge in his pants, curling bold fingers around the length that hardens even more from the touch.

Ryo swears, returning to her mouth with a searing kiss as she opens his fly. “Let me get a condom,” he says, cursing his inability to keep them stashed in various places around his apartment like Yamapi. Once he’d found one in the butter dish.

“I have one,” she replies, fishing it out of her shirt pocket. “Don’t want to make your drama a reality, after all, even if you are playing yourself.”

“You’re not old enough,” he grumbles, but she just laughs and swallows his soft moans as she pulls out his cock and rolls on the latex. “ _Yui_ -chan.”

“Come on, Ryo,” she urges him, bouncing a little for effect. “Touch me, too.”

She doesn’t have to tell him twice. He angles her against the wall with one arm while the other one continues up her thigh, groaning at her trembling skin and the way she gasps against his lips as he finds her wet and _needing_. He easily slips one finger inside her, followed by another, then she’s pushing down against him as she squeezes his length and he can’t stop the noises spilling from his lungs as his only focus is being inside her.

“Ryo,” she says again, and Ryo fingers her faster. “This feels so good, but I want more.”

Ryo wants to give her more. Carefully he removes his fingers and holds her up with both hands, letting her navigate his cock between her legs, and he hisses as he enters her. “So tight,” he gets out, but Yui just smiles, such an innocent look during such a filthy act and it makes Ryo want to fuck her harder.

He buries himself in all the way, feeling her muscles massaging every inch of him, and his arms shake as he pulls out enough to thrust back in. Yui moans outright, throwing her head back and barely missing the wall, and Ryo spares a thought to his neighbors before snapping his hips back and forth, fusing his mouth to hers as they move together.

She feels incredible, her body molding to him like a glove and growing even tighter as he thrusts deeper. Her orgasm surprises him and he almost drops her, but he manages to stay upright and fuck her through it as she cries out his name. His knees are starting to lock – he _never_ uses this position, or any position that requires effort – and Yui’s pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, and the next thing he knows he’s on his back, his tailbone and shoulders throbbing in pain, but all he knows is Yui all around him.

It’s better now that she’s on top, abandoning his mouth to lean back and ride him as fast as she can. Ryo contributes with a sharp thrust from below, his groan louder than hers as his hands settle on her hips firmly enough to control her movements.

“ _Ryo_!” she cries out, and she’s coming again, shuddering on top of him and he pulls her down for a kiss that’s all tongue and desperate gasps for air. Ryo’s groaning gets the best of him and he tears his mouth away, leaning his head back and arching as her lips graze his outstretched neck.

The second she takes his skin between her teeth, he gives in to his overwhelming urge to come, gripping her by the hips and pounding up into her until he has nothing left to give. He lays flat on the floor, clinging to her with both arms, and a soft kiss presses to his lips while he’s still somewhere up in the stars.

“Do you feel better?” he asks when he has enough air to speak again.

“No,” Yui answers bluntly, but she’s smiling. “I may in the morning, though, if you let me sleep here.”

“Demanding,” Ryo teases, and he knows he’s just as big of a pushover as Souta was.


End file.
